


For Every Day Of Every Year

by LadyMatt



Series: New Traditions [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's eager to get home, Canon Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Innuendo, M/M, Magnus can only resist so much, New traditions are even better than old ones, POV Alternating, Pubs are cosy, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Humor, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, So he at-tempts to persuade Magnus, Warlock Magnus Bane, especially at Christmas, lovers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: During the course of his long life, Magnus has had many opportunities to celebrate Christmas and its many traditions, but he's beginning to appreciate just how special this time of year is now that Alexander is here to share it with him!* Shopping for presents was never going to be Alec's favourite Christmas tradition, Magnus knew that, but maybe a few glasses of festive fuel would help things along! *





	For Every Day Of Every Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyweethang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy these belated birthday presents, my dear Sas! Many happy returns! Penblwydd Hapus! Love & Hugs!XX
> 
> Perused and approved by my Parabatai [@unending_happiness!](https://unending-happiness.tumblr.com/) SO grateful, babe! LY! XX

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

From the very first cocktail Magnus had made for his formerly stoney-faced boyfriend, Alec’s reactions had been a constant source of wonder and amusement to him, making each new experience they shared together all the more enjoyable as a consequence. For one so often jaded by the repetitious nature of life’s many cycles and traditions, Magnus still couldn’t believe he was fortunate enough to have found someone as untainted by the world as Alec.

Accustomed to injury and evil his Shadowhunter may be, but he still retained a certain naivety about the world at large that compelled a protective Magnus to guide him through as many new adventures as he could, including the Christmas mayhem they’d taken a short break from. Alec’s enquiring mind, and not just his relative youth, made living those familiar experiences more visceral and meaningful because they were now being seen through his lover’s eager eyes. _And what eyes_ , Magnus thought dreamily.

Already a captivating feature on his beloved’s face, those hazel orbs glittered like baubles in the reflected light from the trail of multi-coloured bulbs that framed the bar’s front window, their cosy corner spot affording them a beautiful view of the busy Christmas market, and Magnus, the occasional perfect profile shot into the bargain. Sat on stools across a small, teetering table damp with their clumsy spills, and already weighed down with several bags of gifts they’d bought whilst tipsy, they were debating the need to ever leave the collective heat of the chattering souls around them over _yet_ another whiskey,

‘There can’t be any stall out there you haven’t dragged me too yet,’ said the six-foot-three puppy currently using his squeezy paws and scrunchy nose to try and coax an admission of defeat out of Magnus.

It nearly worked. ‘Alexander, as much as I almost regret telling you how effective your big ol’ pleaders are at breaking my resolve,’ he replied sincerely, ‘I’m afraid we still have a handful of presents to buy for our deserving kith and kin.’

The paws withdrew grumpily. ‘Are you kidding me?’

‘Sadly, no,’ Magnus confirmed, soothing Alec’s obvious disappointment with a conciliatory rub of his arm. ‘On the bright side, I believe we’ll find everything we’re after somewhere in the middle of that maelstrom of festive shoppers,’ he explained with a vague nod at the windowpane.

‘And you know that, how?’ Alec asked in a marginally softer tone, suspicion still evident in his narrowed gaze.

‘I know,’ Magnus assured him in half-jest, ‘because I’ll be damned if I’m propping up your drunken derriere while taking sole custody of all these bags, boxes and bottles that we’ve already acquired AND securing those outstanding must-haves with even less input from your gorgeous self than I’ve received so far this evening.’

The horrified gasp that met this damning judgement drew curious looks from their surrounding bar-dwellers, but neither man noticed.

‘Well, excuse _me!_ ’ Alec responded, brows disappearing into his hairline as he clutched one hand to his chest, keeping the other firmly on his fifth glass of single malt. ‘It wasn’t _my_ idea to launch this outing with a tradish-traditional eggy drink…’

‘A double-brandy eggnog,’ Magnus corrected with a dismissive wave of his hand.

‘...followed by a winter warmer at that place we had dinner…’

‘You mean the tiny Winter Sidecar we had with our confit de canard? Please!’ Magnus scoffed, eyes rolling.

‘...and a liquid pitstop on route to the fancy textile store…’

‘A harmless hot buttered rum to ward of the cold, darling,’ Magnus decided, reaching for the finger of JD still left in his tumbler.

‘...before treating ourselves to a nightcap or more here, WAS IT?’ Alec finished defiantly, clamping a deliciously forbidding hand over Magnus’ glass and downing it.

Midway through an offended gasp of his own, Magnus’ breath caught in his throat for several seconds at just how luminous his boyfriend’s magnificent eyes really were when he emphasised his words, forgetting his train of thought entirely as they moved closer to his own, the amusement in their depths replacing the brief annoyance that had sparked their minor war of words.

‘Don’t you dare say something charming to deflect blame here, Bane,’ Alec warned with a slow shake of his head. ‘You’re a bad influence on me and refuse to take responsibility for it. Again.’

Without averting his adoring gaze one iota, Magnus raised his hand to brush a few loose strands back of his thief’s flushed and flawless face and prepared to comply. Sort of.

‘My darling Alexander, forgive my abrupt silence but your beauty robbed me of all breath with which to admit my failings as a novice drinker’s chaperone,’ adding quickly, ‘I should have brought a travel pillow and a flask of hot chocolate instead.’ His mournful expression had the desired effect.

‘Why, you..’ Alec gawped, face promising a retribution Magnus was suddenly thirsty for when his stool was dragged closer by a booted heel and his thigh squeezed between Alec’s. ‘I’m not a child, Magnus,’ he promised with a quirk of that eloquent brow. ‘I’m a fully grown man whose only miscalculation was over how safe I’d be in your _supposedly_ capable hands while trying to keep up with your tolerance for that sort of stuff.’

Returning the under-the-table favour, Magnus let his fingers drift down the side of the cheeky boy’s face, leaving just one tip beneath the bristled (and biteable) chin as he held that intensely satisfying stare. ‘Oh, you already know how safe I can make you feel and how capable my hands can be, as I already know you are _no_ child. I was merely questioning how useful you’d be to me while intoxicated,’ Magnus explained quite reasonably, ‘and how vocal you’d be in telling me what you liked best.’

‘You’ve had no complaints before,’ Alec pointed out, nestling his knee and mouth as close to Magnus as he dared without caving in to the desire to drag their equally needy bodies outside for a below zero blowjob. ‘In fact, a number of our more...wickedly impulsive trysts have happened after a bellyful of booze, including,’ he murmured with a grin, ‘that time you sunk your balls into my middle pocket at the Hunter’s Moon while the other patrons were shielded by your blindspot bubble.’ Both shared a dreamy smile.

‘It was certainly worth re-felting the table for,’ Magnus replied, ‘but I don’t recall you being very forthcoming when I asked if you’d enjoyed my trick shots. Feedback’s important for maintaining optimum performance, sweetheart.’

Conceding the truth of Magnus’ words with a slow nod, he still felt obliged to defend himself however. ‘That’s because the bubble wasn’t soundproof, _sweetheart_ ,’ he said, bumping their noses together but withholding a kiss. ‘I’ll happily share my thoughts on anything you suggest when an audience of drunk Downworlders and shit-faced Shadowhunters aren’t standing three feet away from us while you’re occupying my ass.’

Magnus’ face lit up with laughter and Alec bathed in it, accepting the gracious, ‘Good point,’ by way of an apology and taking his mouth in a slow, lingering kiss which would somehow have to sustain him through the rest of this neverending ordeal.

‘If we’ve gotta do this, let’s get it over with,’ Alec sighed as he reluctantly withdrew from the intoxicating pleasure of Magnus’ lips and threw back the rest of his whiskey, placing the glass on the table with a decisive thud and getting unsteadily to his feet. He ignored the inelegant snort this provoked, instead collecting himself and the majority of their purchases (hoping to prove a point) and heading for the door, not waiting for his judgy boyfriend so that he could grab a few breaths of stabilising air without him noticing.

‘If we can finish within the hour we may have time to wrap them tonight too,’ Magnus announced when he joined him outside, eyes merry as Alec scoffed and nudged him with an elbow to get moving.

‘The only thing I plan on wrapping tonight is you in my arms,’ Alec muttered, unintentionally spilling his thoughts but too uninhibited to care and receiving one of those beatific smiles Magnus always bestowed on him when he’d said something that happily caught him off-guard. They were Alec’s favourite ones.

Encouraged by the way his words slowed Magnus’ purposeful stride, Alec elaborated in the hopes of changing his mind.

‘We’re having hot chocolate and those snowman cookies you bought at the first place we stopped. By the angel, I can taste them now, can you?’ he asked, smacking his lips as they approached a stall selling all manner of scarves, hats and gloves.

‘Mmm, I can, actually,’ Magnus agreed wistfully, transferring all his bags to one hand so that he could search for a matching set of suitable quality, presumably for Izzy.

‘We’ll use those ridiculous chimney straws that are too big for your martini glass and we can stretch out on those new cushions in front of the fire.’

‘A little heat wouldn’t go amiss right now, I’ll admit,’ said Magnus, lifting two options for his perusal, ‘but this won’t take us long if you focus, darling.’

Forcing himself to look interested, Alec cocked his head. ‘If it’s Izzy, go for the red velvet, if it’s Mom, the furry brown thing,’ was the best that he could manage, but it seemed to do the trick as Magnus decided on purchasing both, giving Alec the chance to continue. ‘And after we’d finished, I could read you something from that book of poems you like while you let yourself relax.’

Magnus thanked the amused vendor and turned imploring eyes on Alec’s hopeful face. ‘OK, no wrapping till tomorrow then, but we’re nearly done here, only Simon, Luke, Madzie and Raphael to go.’

Stifling his inner scream, Alec forged ahead, deciding to appeal to Magnus’ baser instincts. Crowding closer at his shoulder as he followed him to a dazzling display of hair accessories and jewellery that was screaming Madzie’s name, Alec’s voice dropped to his boots.

‘I want you to wear that silk robe from our time in Tokyo. You know, the purple one with the high collar and the black and gold laces that I can slip my fingers between while you close your eyes and try to remember how to breathe.’

Heavy puffs of frigid air told him Magnus was definitely affected despite drawing his attention to the row of sequined bows made in every colour of the rainbow and giving him a questioning look.

‘One of each shade and that pendant set with the ‘M’, she’ll like that,’ he said in a rush, eager to press his advantage. ‘I’ll even wear that piece of string you called a ‘jolly jockstrap’ and trust the flames will cover my embarrassment. What d’ya say?’

‘What he said,’ Magnus told the mortified stallholder before turning to face Alec, dark eyes sparking with gold and mischief as he mentally undressed him where he stood. ‘The boys can make do with whatever I lay my hands on next if you promise to wear it for me every Christmas. Think of it as another tradition,’ he purred. ‘A different robe of your choosing for me and a different cock-cup of my choosing for you? What d’ya say?’

Alec was fucking down with it. ‘Agreed.’

Seizing the bagged goods with instructions to keep the change as he flung three hundred dollar bills down on the counter, Magnus hastily grabbed a boxed set of tie pins for Luke, cufflinks for Raphael and a bunch of novelty ties for Simon, a nod of dumbstruck approval leaving them free to find the nearest alley to portal from.

‘I’m beginning to think traditions aren’t such a bad thing after all,’ Alec gasped as they broke into a half-jog that hopefully wouldn’t break anything delicate in the bags.

‘I’ll remind you of that in January, when we’re celebrating Burns’ Night in Scotland dressed in tartan kilts,’ Magnus warned, giggling at Alec’s confusion. ‘Trust me, Alexander, you’ll wish you had a jockstrap then!’

Swallowing a nervous laugh and making a mental note to do some research, Alec followed him through the portal into the loft, shedding the bags pronto to finally pin a still-encumbered Magnus to the nearest wall for a decent kiss.

Relieving him of the burdensome gifts without breaking it and hauling him closer, Alec groaned his approval when Magnus began walking them towards the bedroom, fingers working the buttons of his coat.

‘How does shower first and dry by the fire sound?’ Magnus asked, trailing his way along Alec’s jawline as they narrowly avoided colliding with the potted plant.

‘Make it happen,’ Alec begged, not letting the odd face-swatting leaf impede his long-awaited enjoyment as a snap of fingers brought the fire to life and a flick of the wrist had the shower’s temperature set to perfection.

Stumbling to a halt in the doorway of the ensuite, Magnus’ hands ceased their attempts to undress him, moving instead to cup Alec’s face as eyes, more gold now than dark, sobered a little as they met his own.

‘Thank you, Alexander,’ he said in a voice now thick with emotion, ‘for bringing colour and excitement back into my life, just when I was afraid a grey existence was the best I could hope for in this long life. You’ve made every day a special occasion to look forward to, and though words can’t hold the weight of everything that I feel for you, I intend to make saying I love you our daily tradition and showing you, even more frequent.’

Choking back unexpected tears, Alec’s smile may have wavered but his reply was steadfast. ‘Loving you will always be the best decision I ever made, and telling you that, showing you, will be a custom I’ve no intention of breaking. Ever. You’re everything to me, Magnus.’

‘I love you so much, Alexander.’

‘Same.’

In a cloud of blue smoke that removed their unwanted clothes and provided the comfort of bare skin they’d yearned for, Alec and Magnus poured their hearts into a kiss worthy of sealing the tradition.

 

It was one they would adhere to for the rest of their lives together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you smile too, beautiful! X
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! X
> 
> On [Tumblr](https://ladymatt.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/miche11e8) if you want to say hi! ;-))


End file.
